And Sadness Ensues
by Claude S. Tien
Summary: It's Carlos and Logan's Anniversary! Carlos decides to come out to his parents. Logan has to comfort him because of their answer. Cargan! Rated T just to be safe. Rate! Review! Request!  Name changed from "Big Time Anniversary


**Author's Note: I had a dream about this fic :x I usually only write Kogan fics (with the occasional Jarlos), but I do like other couplings (Cargan and Kenlos) so! heres my first Cargan fic! :3**

Logan walked through the door of apartment 2J, holding a dozen roses. It was his and Carlos' six month anniversary. He sat down his keys, and walked into his and Carlos' room, which they got by begging Kendall to switch rooms with Carlos.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see no one there. He quickly knocked on the bathroom door. No answer. The brunette walked to the window and quickly saw what he wanted. The Jennifer's

He ran out the door, and clicked the down button on the elevator. "C'mon c'mon!" he muttered to himself. When the elevator opened, he quickly got in and clicked the lobby number.

He rushed out and ran to the Jennifer's. "Jennifers." said Logan, looking at the girls. They turned around the tallest Jennifer said, "Yes?" Logan sighed and said, "Do you know where Carlos is?" The usually snobby faces of the Jennifer's quickly turned to somewhere between a sad, and a shocked one.

The shortest Jennifer said, "Er.. We saw him run through the door, his elbow to his face. He looked like he was crying." "When?" Logan asked. "Not even five minutes ago." The last Jennifer said. Logan winced knowing something was utterly wrong. "Thanks!" he said, already turning around and rushing to the elevator.

When he got infront of the elevator, it was already shutting. "Darn." He said to himself. He quickly sprinted to the stairs.

When he got to their apartment, he slung the door open and walked in. He knew where Carlos would be. The pale boy climbed into the slide that Carlos always liked to play on.

Logan saw what he'd hoped he wouldnt. There Carlos was, curled up on the floor, with his helmet hugged to his stomach. His right arm was stretched out and drawing the same thing over and over, a circle with an "x" over it.

Logan got closer, and heard him sobbing quietly. "C-Carlos?" he stuttered. Carlos didnt even turn around. Logan got behind him ad began rubbig his back. Carlos abruptly turned around, and Logan saw tears rolling down his face. The Latino sat up, and hugged the pale boy, sobbing into his shirt.

"What happened?" Logan asked, scooting both of them to a wall to lean on. Between sobs, Carlos choked out, "I- came out to-to-to- my parents. Th-th-they yelled how they did-didnt want me." Logan hugged Carlos closer to him, quietly saying, "Dont worry, let it out." After 15 minutes of Carlos sobbing, he stopped. Carlos was breathing at a steady rate, and Logan figured out he was asleep.

Skillfully, Logan got Carlos out of the slide, without waking him up, and sat him on the couch. He got beside him, layed the Latino's head on his lap, and watched him sleep, gently playing with his hair.

After about an hour, Carlos grunted out, and turned his head to look at Logan. "L-Logan?" The Latino asked, wiping his eyes. "Carlos, have I ever told you the story of when I came out to my parents?" Carlos thought for a second, and shook his head.

"Well," Logan started, "It was about three months before we came to L.A., I told them, and.. well.. My dad didnt like it. He down right despised me, he practically pushed me out of the house. My mom supported me, but she couldnt get him to reconsider." Carlos' eyes were sad as ever. Logan kissed the tan boy's forehead, and hugged him. "But as long I have you, I don't care what he thinks."

"Sit up for a minute." Logan said, helping the boy up. "Close your eyes, and dont open them untill I say so." Carlos did so. He walked to the counter, and got the flowers. He was about to go back to the couch, when he remembered what else he got. He quickly walked into their bedroom and grabbed a gift box that he hid under his bed.

He walked back into the living room and sat the box in Carlos' lap. "Open your eyes." When Carlos did, Logan hugged him, and kissed his cheek. "Happy six month anniversary." Carlos' sad face turned ito an estatic one. He ripped open the box, and found a new helmet, upside down with Fruit Smackers in it. Carlos' beamed "Thank you!" He practically yelled, hugging Logan. He poured out the Fruit Smackers in the box, and tried on his new helmet, likeing the fit of the new accessory.

Carlos sat the box beside him, and ran to their room, calling behind him, "Stay there."

Carlos reached under his bed and grabbed a gift box, that was white. He ran back into the room and handed it to Logan, kissing his forehead. "Happy six month anniversary." Logan smiled, and opened the bag, grabbing a book. "What-" He started, the he read the title. "The Complete Encyclopedia of Medical science." Logan threw up his hands and hugged Carlos, burying his head into his shoulder. "I love you" Carlos whispered. Logan looked up and mimicked his words. "I love you."

"Whats next?" said Logan, hugging Carlos. Carlos put a finger to his chin and hummed, "hmm.. Want to go to a movie?" Logan pressed his lips onto Carlos' "Only if I get to pick the restaurant."

Carlos squeezed Logan, making him squeck. "Deal."

Carlos quickly got up and grabbed the keys. "Last one to the car's a rotten egg." Logan smirked and ran out after him. After they got to the car, they decided it was a tie through gasping breaths.

They decided on a horror, and walked into the theater. Carlos looked at the snack booth and said "I should have brought some Fruit Smackers." He sighed about to buy some when Logan handed him his phone, which had "I got some sexy." Written in a text. Carlos frowned turn into a smile, and bought the drinks.

After the movie, Carlos hugged Logan, whimpering, "Im sleeping with you tonight." Logan kissed his forehead head and whispered, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

They got in the car and Logan pointed to a restaurant. A waitress showed them to a table and asked them what they'd like to drink. Logan said, "I'll have a water please." Carlos leaned over and kissed Logan on the cheek. "I'll have what he's having." Not even noticing what he'd done, he looked up at the silent waitress, and smirked. She had her head down, blushing, and a nose bleed rolling down to her mouth.

"S-Sorry.." she said, about to turn around. "It's alright." Said Logan, handing her his handkerchief. After she was cleaned up, she handed him his handkerchief and walked to the back. Logan poked Carlos' foot with his own and giggled, "Don't torture nice waitresses!"

After they ate their meal, the waitress came back out and asked, "Dessert?" Carlos looked at Logan and said, "A chocolate sundae please." When it came out, Logan whimpered, "You know you hate sundaes." and Carlos smirked, "You don't."

Logan blushed and dug into his sundae. After it was gone, the waitress came out and said, "Everthing was to your lik- sir, you have something.." she said, pointing to her own cheek. Carlos jumped in, "Ill fix that." And he reached across the table, and whiped off the whip cream, licking it off his finger.

Logan slung out his handkerchief and gave it to the waitress again. "I'm sorry, he doesn't mean to." She just giggled, and gave them their check. "Come back again, you two."

When they paid for their food, they drove home. When they got home, they went straight to their bedroom. "I'm keeping that promise." Said Carlos, putting on his pj's, climbing into Logan's bed, and cuddling him close.

"I love you." Said Logan, Pressing his face into Carlos' chest.

**o/o well isnt that sweet. My dream ended at the point where he said "What's next?" so! its a little wierd o.o hope everyone likes it!**


End file.
